Koimonogatari
by Patchkpsyco-chan
Summary: The story of my life with Gaara and the Akatsuki.
1. Rooftop Romance

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**As I sat on the roof of our "home" (more of a hideout, actually), I started to think. What was wrong with me? Here I was, sitting on the roof of the base of a secret organization of criminals, whom I regarded as not only friends, but partners! I was even in love with some of them! And why was I living here in this house of S-rank murderers? Oh, because I and my sand-demon-possessed fiancée were trying to lay low after barely making it out of our village alive. Yup, just the average day in the life of a ninja, I suppose. **

**From behind me, I heard the familiar sound of falling sand that I had grown to love so much. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and a soft, husky voice whispered in my ear. **

"Are you all right?" he breathed softly, making me shiver. I turned to meet the eyes of my lover.

"Yes," was all I could manage as I stared in awe at the perfection before me. His blood-red hair lightly caressed his pale skin in the soft breeze. His dark-ringed eyes softened in a way that I only saw when he was alone with me. I felt my pulse quicken as my eyes analyzed every beautiful aspect of his body; the fact that he was not overly muscular gave his body an innocent, almost pretty look, and his marble skin seemed to shine in the moonlight.

My eyes traveled across his face, down his chest, and past his thin waist. It took me a minute before I realized that I was staring right between his legs! I blushed violently at the sudden rush of thoughts in my head. In an instant, Gaara was shaking me by the shoulders and staring into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently. I snapped back to reality and froze yet again at the close proximity of our faces. He was so close that I could feel his sweet breath against my cheek.

"Nothing," I whispered playfully, enjoying his concern. "I was staring at you again." The worry vanished from his face and was replaced with a devilish smirk.

"You let your mind run away with you again," he whispered in my ear. He placed his head at the base of my neck and sucked the skin gently. He bit down, drawing blood, then greedily lapped up every drop. Every flick of his tongue sent shivers down my spine. I let out a gasp as he worked his way up my throat, sucking and biting, then gently caressing my skin with his ice-cold lips, making my skin tingle.

He crushed his lips against mine, and I felt his tongue beg entry into my mouth. The only thing I could do was open my mouth and submit while his tongue fiercely explored the cavern. He tightened his grip on my shoulders and pressed his body harshly against mine. I moaned softly as I felt the hardening bulge between his legs. I squeezed his ass and opened my mouth wider, entangling my tongue with his. He understood my actions perfectly and, with a small grunt, he slammed his hips against mine repeatedly. I maneuvered my hand between us and rubbed his rock-hard member through his pants. Gaara gasped and arched into my hand with a submissive moan.

"Fuck," he groaned into our kiss. I pulled my hand away and in one heave, I threw him over my shoulder. "Why did you stop?" he whined. I laughed.

"We're not doing this on the roof, are we?"


	2. Sex You Up

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I pulled Gaara down onto the bed, entangled in a fierce kiss, as we struggled to see who would be the first to tear off the other's clothes. I hurried to pull off his shirt, and broke from the kiss for a moment as he freed me from mine. I growled angrily as I struggled with the button on his pants, and felling my frustration, he tore them off and threw them aside, leaving his manhood exposed before me. I blushed as I realized how big he really was.

I pinned him down beneath me and smirked. "Gaara?" I murmured seductively.

"Hmm...yeah?" He responded.

"Do you know what I love about you?"

"Tell me."

I giggled. "Your hair…"

"What about it?"

I giggled again. "…it's red…" I leaned down so I could whisper in his ear. "…everywhere." A violent blush shot across his face and his length twitched beneath me, eager to get some attention. I smiled and roughly positioned myself so that I was straddling his hips. Tenderly, I ran the tip of my finger along the head of his member, earning me a small moan and a shiver from my lover.

"How bad do you want it?" I asked, my voice filled with lust.

"Please…" moaned my redhead. "Take me! Let me feel you! I want to feel you!" he cried, looking for all the world like a helpless virgin. He looked so delectable; I just wanted to fuck him senseless. I lowered my head and kissed the head of his cock. I licked the precum from his ever-growing erection, then, in one swift motion, I took all eleven inches of him into my mouth and sucked.

Gaara moaned in ecstasy as I bobbed my head up and down, taking him in and out of the moist, hot cavern of my mouth. I squeezed and tugged at the shaft of his penis, and he bucked his hips upward, further enveloping himself in my mouth, almost making me gag.

I would've smiled at his anxiousness if it weren't for the rock-like hardness preoccupying my mouth. I could tell from his sharp moans and gasps that he was dangerously close to an orgasm, so I sucked harder as I tugged at him and clawed at his ass.

"Ugh…ah…AH!! Savannah!!" He screamed my name and bucked his hips upward as he came violently into my mouth. I greedily lapped up his seed while enjoying the blissful, pleasure-filled look on his angelic face.

I slipped his now-limp member out of my mouth and lay down beside him. His blood-red hair was plastered to his forehead, and sweat ran down his face, which was complemented by a blush almost as red as his hair.

"You're adorable when you scream my name, Gaa-chan," I whispered into his ear as I stroked his damp hair. He rolled over and stared into his eyes, then turned his eyes in the direction of my chest. Frowning, he pointed to my lacy black bra.

"I hate this thing," he said bluntly. With a grin, he jumped on top of me and wrapped his arms around me, unhooking the impairing device from behind. Triumphantly, he sat cross-legged upon my now totally naked body and nodded proudly.

"Much better," he purred. Then, he clambered off of me, and, with a yawn, buried his face in my breasts, cuddling close to me and embracing me tightly. I stared at him in a blush-induced shock until I noticed that he had fallen asleep. I smiled and returned his gestures, hugging him close and burying my face in his hair.

"Pervert," I muttered, and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
